Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore are walking home when a bat bites Simon. Later, they find out it was Dracula. Is Simon becoming a vampire?
1. The Bite

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula

Chapter 1

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were on their way home from the Miller's. Alvin had just asked Brittany out on a date, when he looked up and saw a castle in the distance.

"Hey, Simon, what's that?"

Simon looked up and saw the castle. "It's probably a movie set. Besides, why would there be a real castle in Los Angeles?"

"I don't know. Hey, we better get home; it's getting dark."

Just then, a black small bat flew out of the castle and towards Simon. It attached to his neck and bit him.

"AAAHHH! GET THIS BAT OFF OF ME!"

Alvin and Theodore shooed it away.

"Wha—what kind of bat was that?"

"Maybe it was a _vampire _bat," Alvin responded.

Simon glared at him. "ALVIN! Vampires don't exist! Maybe werewolves," he pointed to Theodore. "But NOT VAMPIRES!"

Theodore was still a werewolf. It had only been a week since Mr. Talbot, the school principal who was also a werewolf, had bitten him and turned him into a werewolf.

"C'mon, let's go home."

When they got home, Dave came in. He saw Simon's bite. "Simon? What's that?"

"Oh—oh, this is—I scratched myself."

Dave raised an eyebrow and walked away. Simon went up to his room and went to bed.

In the castle, the bat changed to another form. "Now that I have bitten Simon, he will be all mine! This fits perfectly into my evil plan." Dracula laughed.


	2. Symptoms

Chapter 2

The next day, Alvin woke up and saw Simon sleeping. It was time to get up, so he pulled open the drapes. Sunlight came streaming in.

"AAAH! Too bright!" Simon covered his eyes and went under the covers. For a second Alvin thought he saw Simon's eyes flash golden yellow. Dave came in and dragged Simon out of bed. "SIIIMON! GET OUT OF BED!"

"OKAY!" Simon said, and got up.

Alvin thought he'd talk to Simon about last night. "Simon, about the bite..."

"Yeah? What is it? I told you, it's not a vampire!" His eyes flashed gold.

"Well, your bite is gone, and your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?" Simon asked angrily. His eyes flashed golden again, and Alvin spotted fangs when he opened his mouth.

"Just...look in a mirror." He held up a mirror, and Simon saw what Alvin was talking about. His eyes had a golden tint to them, and he had two fangs protruding from his mouth. He backed away. "No...no! It's impossible! I can't be turning into a vampire!"

"Well, you are."

Alvin grabbed his book, _The Monster Book of Monsters_ and opened it to the section titled "Vampires". Theodore walked in, and Alvin started to read:

_Vampires are one of the world most powerful creatures, the other being werewolves. Vampires are creatures of the night, which means they sleep during the day and come out at night. They can be exposed to sunlight, but only for a while. If they're exposed for too long, the sunlight kills them. To become a vampire, one has to be bitten three times. There is no cure. They can control the weather, hypnotize, can transform into a wolf, bat or red mist, and are immortal. They can be killed by a stake through the heart (when they're weak, at sunlight). Holy water, garlic and a crucifix can weaken them, and they cannot come into a house unless someone invites them in. _

Alvin closed the book and looked at Simon. So did Theodore. Alvin was the first to speak. "Well, that's one bite down, two to go. The book says there's no cure, like a werewolf, but look at the benefits. You'll have super strength, be able to transform into a wolf or bat, and be immortal."

"But I don't want to be a vampire! I just want to be normal!"

"Well, we already have a werewolf in the family-"

Theodore glared at him.

"Don't worry. We'll find a cure."

Simon hung his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Another Bite

Chapter 3

Simon couldn't sleep. He felt like someone was calling to him, so he went downstairs and outside. He looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Oh, yes. Someone is definitely there." said a voice.

Simon whirled around. It was Dracula!

"Who—who are you?"

"I? I am Dracula, King of Vampires, Lord of the Undead!"

"What—what do you want with me?"

"Surely you know the answer to that," Dracula said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Simon stumbled backward but the vampire was too strong. He grabbed hold of Simon, lowered his fangs to his neck and bit.

Alvin was awoken by the sound of screaming. He bolted outside...and saw Dracula drinking Simon's blood!

"You stay away from my brother!" he yelled.

Dracula, who had finished drinking, wiped his mouth. "I will...for one more night. Nothing can interfere with my plans, little chipmunk. I plan to make you my own, as well."

"WHAT!" Alvin backed away. Dracula was coming towards him, too fast for him too see. The next thing he felt was a prick on his neck...then all went black.

Simon and Alvin woke the next day in their beds. Theodore was standing next to them.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." Alvin said.

"I'm not," Simon said. "Look!"

His skin was pale, and his fangs had grown longer. When he held up a mirror to his face, there was no reflection.


	4. Powers

Chapter 4

Simon freaked out.

"I don't have a reflection!"

Alvin looked at his brother worriedly. "He bit you twice. One more bite, and you'll be a full vampire."

"I don't want to!"

"We may not have a choice," Alvin responded.

"What?"

"He bit me, too." Alvin tilted his head up so they could see the bite. "Look."

Simon and Theodore looked at him with shock.

"What does he want with you two?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"We're...going to stay up for a bit, Theodore," said Alvin.

"Oh...okay."

Since Simon and Alvin were becoming vampires, they had trouble sleeping at night. They went downstairs and had a snack.

"Hey, Simon, I was wondering, do you have any powers now that you're turning into a vampire?"

"I don't know. I have felt stronger these past few days and noticed that I've run faster. That's about it."

"Want to go outside and give it a try?"

"Um…I guess so."

They went outside and stood on the lawn.

"According to the book, a vampire has the power of super strength, super speed, hypnotism, transformation into mist, a bat or wolf, etc."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you hypnotize people?"

"I'm not sure; I've never tried."

"Well, try it on me."

"WHAT?"

"Just to make sure it works," said Alvin.

"Well…okay," replied Simon. He stared at Alvin, and Alvin saw that his eyes turned golden. The next thing he knew was blackness…

"Alvin? ALVIN!" Simon yelled.

Alvin jerked awake. "Wh—what?"

"That hypnotizing thing works."

"It does? Why don't I remember anything?"

"I hypnotized you, and…well…accidentally bit you a second time."

"You did WHAT?" Alvin rushed to the bathroom and looked at his neck. The bite marks were fresh. He rounded on Simon.

"Why did you do that?"

"Please don't hate me…I couldn't control myself! I was thirsty! You fainted and then I felt this…thirst and…well, you know. I'm sorry."

Alvin relaxed. "It's fine. We better be careful, though. One more bite from Dracula and we're full vampires."

It was almost morning now; they went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	5. The Last Bite

Chapter 5: The Last Bite

The next day, Alvin and Simon slept in. Theodore knew what they did last night, but didn't say anything. He went downstairs and had breakfast.

After breakfast, he went upstairs and looked in the bedroom. They were just getting up. Theodore entered the room. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Theodore," they both replied.

"Most likely, Dracula's coming tonight and you'll be ready. Make sure he doesn't bite you two, alright?"

Alvin smiled. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

That night, Alvin and Simon prepared themselves for Dracula.

"Hello, my little chipmunks. Are you ready to join me in eternity?"

"We won't join you, Dracula!" Alvin yelled.

"Oh, my chipmunks, you have no choice. I have power over you. I promise, this won't hurt a bit."

He struck so fast that they could barely see them. They felt a prick on their neck, and everything went black for a second. When their vision returned, they found that they could see sharper and farther away.

"Now, my children come with me to my castle."

"We…we will," they said.

Dracula flew out into the night, and Alvin turned to Theodore.

"Alvin…please don't go…I love you."

"Don't worry, little brother. You have the book. Just come to Dracula's castle and kill him. Here," he handed him a stake. "Make sure you lure him into sunlight and stab him in the heart."

"But…what about you and Simon?"

"Don't worry about us; we'll be fine." They transformed into bats and flew away after Dracula.


	6. Theodore the Werewolf

Chapter 6: Theodore the Werewolf

Theodore went into his room and grabbed _The Monster Book of Monsters_. He also grabbed the stake that Alvin gave him and ran out the door. Dracula's castle was straight ahead. "Okay, Theodore. Alvin and Simon are counting on you. Even if you can't cure them, you can still kill Dracula."

He reached the castle and slowly slipped in the door. He went down to the basement and pushed open the coffins. There were Alvin and Simon, sleeping peacefully. He reached down and patted them on the cheek. "Alvin, Simon. Wake up."

Alvin and Simon looked up and saw Theodore. "Theodore, what are you doing here? You've got to run—Dracula could be here any second!"

"Not without my brothers. I've got the stake, and I'm going to kill him."

"What are you doing here?" Dracula appeared instantly behind him. Theodore turned around and saw him. He backed away in fear.

"Come, come, Theodore, there's no reason to be afraid. In fact, this is a bonus. Now I have three children to take care of." He smiled an evil grin.

"It's all over, Dracula! I've come to take my brothers home!"

"And how, pray tell, will you do that? You can't touch me…it's not sunlight yet!"

"Oh, really?" Theodore pointed to the window, and Dracula saw that the sun was just coming up. He hissed. "You think _you _can beat me? You're just a lousy little chipmunk!"

"You're wrong. I'm not just a chipmunk; I'm a werewolf."

"Wh—what?"

"And guess what else. I found out in _The Monster Book of Monsters_ that a werewolf can kill a vampire…with one bite."

Alvin and Simon got out of their coffins, shocked. "But Theodore, werewolves can only transform during a full moon!"

Dracula smiled at Alvin's words. "He's right. It's not a full moon."

Theodore smiled a mysterious smile. "You're right, Dracula. But guess what else? I found out how to _control those transformations_."

Dracula backed away as Theodore started to transform.

"No…this cannot be!"

Theodore cried out in pain. His paws became more muscular, his toenails and fingernails becoming sharp claws. His tail grew longer and bushier, while his face pushed out into a muzzle. His teeth grew into fangs, and his ears grew pointed. He grew to the size of a normal wolf, fell forward on all fours and roared at Dracula.

Dracula laughed. "We are both part of the same grand game, Theodore. But we should not find ourselves on opposite sides of the board."

Dracula stopped talking and Theodore roared again, this time louder and more menacing. Dracula growled and transformed into a giant black bat. They lunged at each other, and the battle began.


	7. Vampire vs Werewolf

Chapter 7

Alvin and Simon stared at Theodore and Dracula, who were fighting as werewolf and vampire. Dracula lunged at Theodore, knocking him to the ground. Theodore grabbed Dracula and threw him against the wall. Dracula flew up to the main level of the castle, but Theodore grabbed him by the feet and dragged him down again, causing him to smash into the ground. He stood up in human form and pointed at Theodore.

"You are being used, Theodore. I will escape!" Theodore lunged at Dracula, who was a bat again. He flew up out of the basement and Theodore smashed him into the wall and bent his wing. Dracula and Theodore smashed to the ground. Theodore got up and sharpened his claws against a piece of metal, showing them to Dracula and growling. He landed in front of Dracula, who was human again.

"Don't you understand? We could be friends…partners…brothers in arms!" He turned back into a bat again just as Theodore lifted him by the neck, grabbing him, but Dracula knocked him away. He recovered just in time to lunge at Dracula, bearing his fangs in Dracula's neck. The vampire screeched, holding his neck as black blood leaked out of the wound. He was dead as Theodore transformed back into a chipmunk.

He ran down in the basement and looked at Alvin and Simon, who were standing next to their coffins.

"Dracula is dead."

"That's great, Theodore! The only thing is…we're still vampires."

"It's okay; I don't mind. I'm a werewolf, after all. What's better than having two vampires as brothers?" They all laughed. "C'mon, let's go home."

When they got home, Dave was waiting for them. "Boys, were have you been? And why are Alvin and Simon carrying coffins? Wait a minute, you two look different. What happened to you?"

"Well…" Alvin hesitated. He didn't want Dave to know that he and Simon were vampires.

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Simon and I are vampires, Dave."

Dave looked at Alvin, his eyes widening. "Well, it is bad enough having a werewolf in the family, but two vampires?"

"We'll only drink blood when we're hungry. We have all sorts of powers and we're…immortal."

Dave relaxed. "As long as you don't drink my blood or the Miller's blood, you're fine."

Alvin's eyes flashed gold. "We need some sleep, Dave. Can we put these coffins in our room?"

"C—coffins?"

"Yes. We sleep in them and…"

"ALLLLVINNN!"


End file.
